Other Half Of Me
by LoveOneself
Summary: Tsuna is being bully by the entire school. And he's keeping it a secret from Gokudera and Yamamoto. Everything turns out worse when his secrets are out. What is Tsuna going to do? 8027
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. This is one of the projects I was doing. It should be considered a one-shot but probably a two-shot. Anyways, it's been a while since I updated something like this so it makes me happy that I can so something like this again. Well, I hope you enjoy this.

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, I would probably make another season for it and have more hints for Yamamoto and Tsuna in it. But I can't.

Chapter One: Lie To Pretend

Tsuna sat on the stool as Shamal's reluctantly treats the bruises. Yamamoto and Gokudera are not going to like it if they found out. For the past few weeks, Tsuna is being bullied constantly. Whether it's a girl or guy, it doesn't matter. Of course the reason is obvious. Lately, Yamamoto and Gokudera have been gaining a lot of admires every day. And because of that Tsuna is considered a nuisance. That led everyone to ambush the innocent boy whenever they get a chance. So far he was tripped, punched, kicked to having dirty water poured, paper thrown, and harassed directly at him. But it only occurs when Gokudera and Yamamoto are not around to see. The glaring became noticeable though.

"Seriously, I told you that I don't treat men many times… Why are you always getting bruises?" Shamal growled.

"Reborn's training have been getting more intense." He lied sheepishly.

"Che, Reborn isn't the type to make a wound like that revealing."

Tsuna's shoulders immediately tense. Has he been discovered already? He always knew that he was never a good liar. Shamal notice the action and sighed. "Whatever, doesn't matter to me. You're all done so get out already." He ordered tiringly. Tsuna quickly stood and walked away as fast as he could without seeming suspicious. Out of sight, Shamal scratched the back of his neck.

"He's a terrible at lying… You know that, Reborn?"

"Yeah…"

Reborn, stepping out of his hiding place, jumps to the table near Shamal. The baby hitman crossed his arms in disappointment. "I've been watching him for a few weeks now. It looks like he's getting bullied." He sighed. Shamal could only lean down on his seat with his arm plopping on the desk. The flirty doctor assumed as much. Wounds like that don't appear from what he's training for.

"Do you know the reason for it?"

"Apparently, his classmates don't like him hanging around Yamamoto and Gokudera. They only see him as a burden."

Shamal searched in his pocket to find what he wanted. Opening it swiftly, the doctor pulled out a cigarette. He proceeds to place it on his lips and lighting it. He inhales the burning tobacco and exhales the smoke. Base on the brunet's behavior, it was easy to say that he didn't tell the others willingly either. Not that Reborn or himself would blame for. No one wants a rampaging bomber or swordsman on the loose.

"When do you think he's going to 'fess up?"

"Don't know… But it won't be long though. We'll back out of this one. Until _he_ finds out."

Shamal pulls away the cigar with widen eyes. Then he calmed down after thinking it out. "Heh, I suppose so. But it's going to turn ugly if he does." Shamal chuckled. Reborn smirks devilishly before jumping off the desk. The doctor asked the baby where he was heading off to. Fully knowing the answer already. Reborn continues to walk away with his fedora tipping down without saying a single word.

He sighed.

"Same as always…"

OXO

Tsuna pulled on his sleeve harshly to hide the bandage. There is no way that he's going to exhibit it. Especially, with Yamamoto or Gokudera are around. There were times where they got suspicious, but Tsuna managed to lie the best he could. In the end, he succeeded. Or so he thought he did. He could see Gokudera and Yamamoto running toward him. He held up a strained smile.

"Hey Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto. What are you guys doing here?"

"We were worried about you Tsuna." Yamamoto answered with concern.

"Lately, Tenth been visiting that bastard more than normal. Is everything okay?" Gokudera pressed his hand on Tsuna's shoulder.

The brunet held his hands up in defeat and told the two that 'it's nothing'. His two trusted Guardians look at each other in disbelief before dismissing the topic. Tsuna didn't let his smile fade in order to reassure the two. Previously, Tsuna had many chances to tell his best friends about it. But he didn't have the heart to do it. Yamamoto and Gokudera already have their own problems. Just adding his on their list would cause nothing but stress and complications… So he kept quiet.

"We need to get back to class. We're probably late again."

The three nodded and return to their class together. In silence, Tsuna loosen his smile and tug on his sleeve. He hope that no one find out about this or tell the two. This problem will go away soon. He can handle it himself. Or so he thinks…

OXO

Tsuna continue his way down the hallway with heavy piles of boxes, books, and paper. Of course, he and his companion were late to class. And the teacher did not like it one bit. So, he let it out on the poor brunet while the other two got off the hook. He was ordered to take all this to the teachers' office. Yamamoto and Gokudera tried to help but Tsuna refused saying he could handle it. They agreed to meet each other at the rooftop once Tsuna was done with the errand.

So far, he's not even close and lunch break is almost over. Not only that, the things he's holding are unstable and shaking with every step. He was too focused on his task that he didn't notice a hand behind his back. Within that second, he felt his body drift down the stairs that he was right next to. Time became slow as the things scatters midair.

Then common sense dropped in. Tsuna _is_ falling. He's falling down the stairs! Someone pushed him! It was too late when his skull connects first to the solid stairs. After that, he just continued to fall. His body bruised up whenever he lands on the stairs as he goes downward. It hurts terribly. But it all ended when he stopped on the first floor, string of blood forming from his head and mouth.

He couldn't move his body; much less his hands or legs… He could hear someone calling his name in worry. But it didn't sound like Gokudera or Yamamoto. It sounded like…

"Sawada!"

Ryohei… It was his 'big brother' calling to him. But he couldn't stay awake for some reason. Tsuna feels a bit sleepy right now. After that, Tsuna became unconscious. Ryohei came rushing over as he held the brunet's head and hands. He tried to see if there was a pulse, but couldn't find any. Well it's reasonable because the boxer himself is in panic to look for one.

He lifts Tsuna bride-style in his arms to carry him to the nurse. "Hang _extremely_ in there Sawada! Don't _extremely_ go to sleep on me, you hear!" But Tsuna didn't listen as he rest lifelessly. Ryohei continues to run in full speed to the nurse's office. Along the way, he shouted Tsuna's name and extreme.

OXO

Tsuna groan lightly as he opens his eyes. He looks around him. Where is he? Is this the nurse's office? He saw white curtains surrounding him, proving his theory. Why is he here? He lifts his body to find pain embracing him as a welcoming present. He screamed. "You're already awake?" He heard a voice said boringly.

The curtains flew to the side to reveal Shamal. He had an irritated frown on his lips with a cigarette in between. "You really know how to bruise up your own body. Seriously…" He growled at the brunet. The younger male only winces at the harsh words.

"Just lay down. If you don't, you're just going to make it worse for yourself." He ordered with a sigh.

Tsuna nods in agreement. "H-How did I get here?" He asked. Shamal only scratch the back of his neck, thinking of a way to explain what happened. Instead, he steps aside for Tsuna to see a sleeping Ryohei not too far from him. Tsuna looks back at Shamal.

"Don't look at me. He was the one that got you here all bloody and broken. Ask him if you want to know." He informs, taking his cigarette out of his mouth.

Tsuna nod his head. Shamal just left the room. Guessing right, he's probably looking for girls. No, it's a definite. He wouldn't give up a chance to flirt with girls. Then again, it won't go to his favor though…

With the sound of the door closing, it woke Ryohei up. He grumbles to himself before stretching. He turns to see Tsuna finally awake. He stood up and held the brunet's hands. "You're _extremely_ awake! Are you okay Sawada?" Tsuna nods his head. He smiles back and places his other hand on Ryohei's.

"Big brother, what happened to me?"

"Uh…Well you… I…"

Ryohei pulls away his hand and scratch his cheek sheepishly. How can he explain this? Foremost, he's the one that wants the explanation here. Seeing his friends falling down the stairs all bloody isn't as great like others would think. Then again, no one thinks like that to begin with. "I was walking to my class to see you falling down the stairs to the extreme. I didn't know who did it though… So I brought you here." He explains.

"I see. I'm sorry for bothering you Big brother."

"It's okay. But what happen? Who did that to you? I can go after them if you want."

Tsuna quickly took hold on Ryohei's shirt in order to stop him. "N-no! It's okay… I'm fine right? There's no need to do something like that." He said hastily.

If something like this is found out by Gokudera and Yamamoto, who knows what might happen. "Big brother, I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this. Especially not to Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun!" He asked. Ryohei, taken aback, agrees reluctantly to the favor. He told the brunet to get some rest, which Tsuna agreed to. He left Tsuna alone as he said goodbye.

Tsuna watch till the door close. He sighed in relief. Thank goodness that it didn't go bad. Now, his main problem is his two best friends. From the look Ryohei gave him, the news would definitely get to them with witnesses watching the incident. Tsuna slowly sit up on the white plain bed. What should he say to them? The 'I was clumsy' excuse doesn't seem to work well as it used to. He thought back to the incident.

"Someone did push me down… But who…"

"Who is correct, Dame-Tsuna." A babyish voice called out to him.

Tsuna turn to the voice to see his tutor, Reborn. "R-Reborn, what are you doing here?" He shouted. Reborn only cross his arms. The look he gave Tsuna said 'I'm always nearby Useless Tsuna…' The brunet tries to think of something to tell the Spartan tutor.

"It's not what you think it is! I was not watching what I was doing and slipped."

"Drop it already… I know what happen so don't bother lying to me."

Tsuna silence himself. Reborn shook his head in disappointment at his student. There is no way that what his useless student is going to say next would make him believe anything. And it was obvious that Tsuna knew that too.

"You've been getting bullied by students here because of Yamamoto and Gokudera right?"

"Yes…"

Tsuna lowered his head, darkening half of his face during the process. Reborn watch as it plays out. So his suspicions are right like he thought. Now, all that he needs to do is come up with something to stop it altogether. That's when an idea form inside of his mind. He smirks devilishly. This is going to fun for him mostly than for others.

OXO

That's it for _Other Half Of Me_. It seems like it going to need a second chapter to finish it all off. Or you guys can think this is the ending if you want. Anyways, I'm going to start on the second chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. This is now the final chapter of _Other Half Of Me_. I want to thank those that have been reviewing, favorites, and alerting this story. Well, enough of me talking, here's the story. Please enjoy.

_Previously on Other Half of Me:_

"_You've been getting bullied by students here because of Yamamoto and Gokudera right?"_

"_Yes…"_

_Tsuna lowered his head, darkening half of his face during the process. Reborn watch as it plays out. So his suspicions are right like he thought. Now, all that he needs to do is come up with something to stop it altogether. That's when an idea form inside of his mind. He smirks devilishly. This is going to fun for him mostly than for others._

Chapter Two: My Other Half

Tsuna turns away from his tutor, biting his lower lip. He knows Reborn long enough to know what he is going to plan next. And if he's right, the Spartan tutor would go off and explain it to his two friends. After that, those two would probably go loose in school till Hibari steps in to stop them. Reborn watch as his student tenses up. The baby knew what the brunet is thinking since it was easy for him to figure it out. He mentally sighs at Tsuna's behavior.

"If you don't want me to say anything, I won't. But I can't say the same for whoever saw what happened today." Reborn informed.

Tsuna turns back to his tutor, who is making way to his bed, with a shocked expression. Did Reborn just say that he wouldn't say anything? The look that he is getting proved that it was true. Inside, Tsuna felt immediate relaxation and relief. But the idea of others talking and spreading the news settled uncomfortably in the brunet's head. Reborn is right. Once it's out, it's out. And when it is, his close Guardians are going to come after him with raging questions. And, knowing Gokudera and Yamamoto well enough, they are going to search for who the culprit is.

"And those two aren't going to believe what you're going to say either."

"I know that. I'll just deny all of it to them."

Reborn hopped onto the bed and sat next to Tsuna before shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders. The brunet knows what it stands for. It means that it's not going to work. Well, even he knows that. He, trying his best, slowly pushes his body up from the bed and removes the blanket off him. He fastens his button that appeared to be loosened. "What are you doing?" Reborn asked out of curiosity. Tsuna didn't answer till he finished straightening his clothes to make sure that he looks at his best. He tuck down his sleeves to hide the bandaged wrists and arms. He then made way to the door.

"I'm going back to class."

"No, you're not. You are badly injured. If you go out there, the chance of them finding out and getting more bruises is high." Reborn informed.

Tsuna stop midway with his hand in midair, close to the door. "I know that much Reborn! But stay here would make it easy for them to assume what happen!" Tsuna shouted at his tutor. Reborn, not showing it, he was taken aback at his student outburst. He let it slide since he knew that the brunet is under heavy pressure and stress. Tsuna inhale and exhale roughly in rage. He bit his lower lip with eyes closed, trying to hold back his forming tears.

"I cause them e-enough trouble a-already. Have them getting involved on this will only burden them more." He whispered silently in between sobs.

"But what you're doing now is worse. Consider their feelings too Useless Tsuna!" Reborn shouted angrily.

Tsuna reopens his eyes. Tears are already falling down to his cheeks. Reborn stepped away from his spot on the bed to somewhere near Tsuna's back. "The fact that you're hiding this meant that you don't trust them enough. They are your Guardians and friends. They care about you and proven that many times." The baby hitman assured. He relaxes his shoulders while putting his hands away inside his pants pocket. He lowers his fedora while Leon settles elsewhere on it.

"If that means nothing to you, I don't know what will."

They remain as they are for a moment. Tsuna said nothing about it or bothered to gesture or move to show he was taking it all in. Instead, he just opens the door and left the nurse office without a single word. Reborn shook his head again in disappointment. _"What am I going to do with you Useless Tsuna?"_ He thought to himself. He smirks to himself in an empty room with no one seeing that he came up with a devilish plan. Tsuna said that he's not allowed to speak of it. He never said that he could use a loophole.

OXO

Tsuna, taking step by step slowly, leans against the wall near him. His body is overwhelmed with pain but his mind is forcing it to go on. Luckily, there was no one around to see his fragile state. His class was too far from him when he was checking around for the fifth time. It felt as if it was forever till he reached the door. When he opens the door, he heard desk tumbling against each other first thing on the other side.

Yamamoto and Gokudera stood in front of the class dangerously. All the students stood near the end of the classroom to, what seems like it, avoid them. "I dare you say that again bastard! Say it again!" Gokudera shouted in rage. Yamamoto didn't bother to stop the growling bomber. Instead, he watched the students with a blank expression. Everyone cowers back from the shout.

Tsuna takes a quick glimpse to see that the board was filled with harsh comments aiming directly at him. There was also pictures of him on the ground, bloody and all, after the stairs incident. The brunet sinks down to the ground in horror. When did the pictures get taken? Reborn said that there were witnesses, not photographic evidence. That's when cold reality splash on his face. Reborn is the only one that is capable of doing this. The comments were from someone else but the photo came from Reborn. He knows it.

"Even though I asked him not to…" He whispers, shakily.

Gokudera turns his head around to see his precious Tenth. He ran to the brunet to hold him up. The bomber asked if the younger male was all right. Tsuna simply nods his head. "What's going on here?" The brunet asked. Gokudera explained that he and Yamamoto was worried about him since he didn't show up at the rooftop as they promised. Instead, they decided to go back to class and wait for him there. That's when they saw the board and pictures. They both snapped and tried to see who did it to the brunet. So far, they only got furious when the students _tried_ to reason with them.

Tsuna looks at Gokudera before turning to Yamamoto. He kept a straight face directly at the students that were cowering further and further back. The look gave a dangerous vibe. Even Tsuna can feel it.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, that's enough. It was my fault for being clumsy. No one here is to blame."

"Yeah, we didn't do anything." One student shouted in the background.

The one who said that later found three pencils wedged on the wall right next to his head. "Don't even use Tsuna as a shield." Yamamoto said in a low growl. Having the experience of wielding a long and short sword in battle, it was easy to use pencils as weapons too. Gokudera smirks at the action. Tsuna quickly removes himself from the bomber's grip and head towards his swordsman. He plants his hand on Yamamoto's arm to restrain him to cause any more damage or fear.

"Yamamoto, stop it. Someone can get hurt from that!" Tsuna argued.

"That's the whole point Tenth."

Tsuna turns to look at Gokudera in shock. Did he just say that the whole point of this is to cause trouble and pain? The burning resolve in his eyes proved the brunet that it is. "They cause you pain, we do the same back to them Tsuna." Yamamoto replied, agreeing with Gokudera. The brunet couldn't feel more scared and shock mixed together in his entire life. When did they become so hostile?

"Please stop all of this! No one did this. It was all me!" Tsuna tried to reason for them to stop.

"Yes, that is quite enough you two." A babyish voice said from behind.

Everyone turns to where the voice came from to see Reborn coming out of his many hideouts. "Any more of this, you both will be dealing with me." He warns the two Guardians. Gokudera and Yamamoto did as they were ordered and stepped down. Tsuna sighed in relief when his tutor came in to stop them. Now, he doesn't have to worry about anything.

"Tsuna, you go talk to Yamamoto in a different room. I'll talk to Gokudera."

Tsuna merely nods his head, understanding the situation. The brunet takes Yamamoto's hands in his to make way to any nearby classroom. Lucky for them, Tsuna found one right next to his class that was empty. Yamamoto ended up being the first one to enter while the brunet busies himself with closing the door. The Rain guardian takes a seat near the window, looking out of it.

"Yamamoto… about what happened…" Tsuna started.

"You shouldn't defend them Tsuna. They don't deserve your kindness. They were hurting you."

Tsuna abandon the locked door and approach his swordsman. He, trying to endure the pain, lifts his arm to Yamamoto's cheek. "I know that but what you did would be the same thing they are doing." Tsuna reasoned in defense. There he goes again trying to protect the culprits. Yamamoto didn't bother to respond to it. He knew fully well that Tsuna would twist his words and use it to defend his classmates again. But it was unfair to Tsuna in his point of view.

"I know that what they did is wrong but it was my fault for not telling you guys about it."

"And why didn't you? If you did, we could have done something. I could have."

Yamamoto stares directly into Tsuna's eyes. He could tell that there is worry, hurt, and betrayal mixing together in his eyes. It's understandable in Tsuna's point of view. With him not telling Yamamoto about it, he has to hear it from other people. And the brunet would dodge his entire question whenever he asked. "I know that. But I thought I could handle it on my own. You and Gokudera have your own problems. Just adding mine will complicate things."

"That doesn't matter to me. I want to protect you. Your problems are mine too."

Tsuna bit his lower lip. Yamamoto doesn't understand what he's trying to say. "We promised each other that. You're my other half." He whispers tenderly to the brunet. Yamamoto, standing up from his seat, cups his cheeks with his hands. Tsuna gave up trying to reason with the other. Their lips connected within seconds. The brunet closed his eyes, savoring the feeling and tenderness. When air was required, they parted ways. The entire thing left Tsuna breathless.

"Yamamoto, I…"

"I love you Tsuna. Don't ever forget that."

Yamamoto press his forehead on Tsuna's, closing his eyes the second time. A forming blush brightens on Tsuna's cheeks. It's been a while since they had done anything romantic when they started dating. He was focusing on his problems while Yamamoto had baseball. "Don't do things on your own. Whatever it is, I'll help." He whispers.

"I'm sorry. But what happened today, let's forget about it."

Tsuna didn't hear any reply for his request. Later, after waiting, Yamamoto hummed reluctantly in agreement. The brunet smiles happily. Now, if Reborn is talking to Gokudera then there's nothing to worry about anymore. The problem can settle down on its own probably too. "Thank you Yamamoto. That means a lot to me."

Thinking that they stayed for too long, the two lovers decide to go back to their classroom. Tsuna wonders if Reborn succeeded on calming his Storm guardian down. He probably has since Reborn is the second person that Gokudera listens to besides the brunet. Yamamoto opens the door to see everything is back to normal. And the board is wiped out. Even Gokudera seems to settle down by the wall. But he didn't look too happy about it. Tsuna smiled at how his tutor settled everything. The bomber turns to the opened door before smiling.

"Welcome back Tenth!" He greeted happily.

"Thanks Gokudera-kun. Where's Reborn?"

"After he talked to me, he wanted to go home." He answers.

Yamamoto looks around his class to see that the students are sitting on their desk as they supposed to. By the looks of things, Gokudera wasn't the only one that had a talk with Reborn. Everyone quickly tenses up when they saw the baseball player watching them. Yeah, Reborn definitely talked to them. Tsuna decided that they all should sit down and wait for their teacher to come for class. The two taller males agree nevertheless.

OXO

The day went on as it's supposed to. School ended and now Tsuna and Yamamoto are walking home. Gokudera, unexpected, leaves them early for unknown reasons. But they didn't let it bother them too much. The two lovers walk hand in hand while discussing among themselves. "I never knew that you had that type of side Yamamoto." Tsuna said, excited to know more about his lover. Yamamoto laughs and scratches the back of his neck with his free hands.

"Well, it's my job to protect you as your boyfriend isn't it?" Yamamoto blushed.

Tsuna, shocked at first, smiles at the response. The brunet gathers his courage and leans closer to his lover. Yamamoto adjusts to the sudden action and surrounds his arm on Tsuna's shoulders. "Thank you Yamamoto." The day continues on perfectly for the two as they spent time together for most of the day.

And as for Gokudera and Reborn, they settled the bullying issues for Tsuna without him knowing. There weren't many attacks on the brunet for the following months. And as for the culprit that pushed Tsuna down the stairs… Well, he was not seen at school for a very long time. Thanks for the two of them.

OXO

Well, this is the end. Thanks again for reading this two-shot of mine. And I hope you guys can see another one of these and read it. Well, goodbye everyone.


End file.
